1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cup holder, and more particularly to a seat cup holder with rim a night light arrangement which is capable of providing illumination for the seat cup holder so as to produce different lighting effects and allow the seat cup holder to form a night light in appropriate circumstances.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional cup holder usually comprises a main body having a receiving cavity formed therein, wherein a user is able to dispose a cup of a predetermined size in the receiving cavity for restraining a movement of the cup. The cup holder may be used in a variety of circumstances. For example, the cup holder may be used in a vehicle for ensuring that the cup is well supported without excessive movement when the vehicle is operating. The cup holder may even be utilized at home for insulation or decoration purposes.
A major disadvantage of the above-mentioned conventional cup holder is that it is not equipped with illuminators for providing illumination. Thus, when a user cannot put his cup into the conventional cup holder with a view that it will be easier for him to locate the cup when light is not adequate. This is especially true when a user wishes to locate his cup at night. In other words, there is no need for the user to dispose the cup into the cup holder because the cup holder cannot generate illumination for allowing him to quickly and accurately locate the cup when the environment is dark.